Ill Never Forget You
by xXbookwormXx
Summary: What happens if the Harry Potter Series was not wide read like it is now? What if it was a secret? A secret that two unsuspecting cousins discovered. And how their lives would never be the same. OOC READ PROLOGUE!
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE 

My name is Sam and im in high school, a Jr. to be exact. I live at home with my parents and cousin, Allison ( a.k.a Alli ) whom they adopted when I was only six. Her parents died when she was nine we've been unseperable like sisters since.

It was just an ordinary day and i was eating lunch with my friends in the crowded lunch room. I didn't take well to being in crowded areas so i ate quickly and headed over to the library. On my way there i saw a tall man dressed in what looked like a robe. He had a long white beard and a tall pointed hat.

He stopped me mid-step and said, "You are Samantha, correct?" I nodded. "Well my name is Albus Dumbledore." He stated.

_What a dumb name, it sounds familiar some how._ I thought to myself.

"I am here to let you know that you are excepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

I just stared at him. _Hogwarts? As in the Harry Potter stories? Who is this joker and whats he playing at?_

"Certain events have been taken into account and you are now accepted to Hogwarts" He said again.

"Ok if you are really Dumbledore and I am a witch why didnt i get my letter when i was 11, whats the point of going to school now. It would be my last year." I asked him.

"Well you recieved your letter but your parents hid it from you. They didnt want you to go to Hogwarts. But now that you are 17 in the wizarding world you are able to make your own decisions." He told me.

"Ok but how would I go to school if im 17. I'd graduate this year." I stated.

"Ah, that may be true, but i have a few things for you to help with that." He told me then he held out his hand. There in his hand he held two time turners and a potion of some kind.

"What am i supposed to do with these?" I asked.

"Well this potion is a serim that will bring your appearance back to your desired age. As for the time turners, you will be aloud to go back in time to the desired point."

"So you want me to drink the potion until i look 11 then set the time turner to 6 years into the past!?" I said.

"Exactly."

"Well, what am I supposed to use the other time turner for?" I wondered.

"The second time turner and remaining potion is meant for Allison of course," he smiled, "her acceptance letter was hidden as well."

"But Alli is three years older than me, when we go back will she be a first year as well?"

"Time is a continuous construct. You will be going back six years, where as Allison will be traveling nine," he explained.

_What the heck is that suppossed to mean?_

He stared down at me noticing my confusion.

"When you arrive for your first year at Hogwarts, Allison will have already completed her first three years."

Turning away he smiled, leaving with me the two time turners and the potion bottle.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, before I knew it I was walking up to Alli's Volkswagen Bug.

_How am I going to explain everything to her? Will she think I'm barking mad?_ _Well it's now or never I suppose._


	2. At The Burrow

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter characters. I do however own this plot and any characters not found in the Harry Potter Series.

Just so were all on the same page, in my story the Harry Potter Series is not an exclusive story. The books were found by Sam and Alli in a secret compartment hidden in the wall of their attic. All will be explained later on in the story :)

I would also like to apologize ahead of time for the spelling errors and punctuation mistakes. I'm not a very good speller.

ENJOY: )

* * *

Before I begin let me give you a brief background first. My name is Samantha Becher,but I go by Sam. Me and my cousin, Alli (Allison), are Gryffindors. I'm a fourth year and Alli is a seventh. Both me and Alli are muggle born. As custom, every year we go to the burrow. The only thing different about this year was our friends Meagan, Natalie, and Hannah were starting their first year at Hogwarts. 

So back to now. My cousin and I were on the floor in Ginny's room. Hermione and Ginny were sharing her bed. Meagan, Natalie, and Hannah were in the Twin's room, and the twins, Ron and Harry were in Ron's room. We were all packed tight but I didn't mind, I liked the burrow. It was comfortable except for now. I lay on the floor, my eyes wide open. The noise upstairs was echoing through the house and nobody was getting any sleep. Just when I thought I could't take it any more Ginny threw the covers off of her and shouted, "Thats enough!!! I cant take it anymore! Whatever those boys are up to is about to end!" Ginny jumped out of bed and as I lay there I could hear her footsteps pounding up the stairs. I listened to her swing Ron's bedroom door and open and she shouted, "..Oh. My. Gosh. Mom, Dad come here, QUICK!"

At that Hermione, Alli, and I jumped up from where we lay and rushed to see what had happened. When I looked into the room I saw the Weasley's family Ghoul holding a book. On the cover it read, _Wizard Pranks_. Beside the ghoul sat Fred and George with the most peculiar look on their face. Standing with his wand pointing at Fred and George was Harry and he had a I-swear-it-wasn't-my-fault look on his face.

George started to speak, "Harry funny!! Book make Harry funny!!"

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron and shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

Ron answered her, "W-well me, Harry, Fred and George were testing out pranking spells and we didn't know what this one did so we decided to try and well, uh..here we are now."

Mrs. Weasley screamed at them, "What were you trying out pranks for in the first place!"

While all this was happening Hermione had been reading about the spell Harry had tried on the twins. She gasped at what she was reading. Suddenly all eyes were on her. "What? What is it Hermione?" Asked Harry. she looked up at him, "Harry, this spell cause people to go back to what it was like to be five years old. Going back to that part of their memory takes up alot of energy. If we don't bring them back to normal they could die."

We all just stared at her. Then she added, "Theres a counter-spell so we can still fix this, but I'm to scared to try it. Sam will you do it for me?"

I nodded and walked over to where she sat. I pulled at my wand and pointed it at Fred and George then I said, "Taericulum!" I flash of blue light hit the boys and instantly their faces changed.

"Fred, George...are you alright?" I asked.

"Alright...alright, that was bloody embarrassing!" Shouted Fred. "And extremely uncomfortable, so if you dint mind I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Finished George.

At that The Twins stood up and walked out of the room. We all walked down to the kitchen and were eating a midnight snack when an owl flew in. Mrs. Weasley took the letter and read aloud, _"Mrs. Samantha Bechler is being tried for underage wizardry in the presence of a muggle. Therefore you will attend a hearing in exactly one week. Hoping you are well, Cornelius Fudge."_

As she finished i shouted, "I only used magic to save someones life and theres no muggles here what could he possibly mean by that! This is RUBISH!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it there will be more to i just posted that to get it out there. Just so everyone knows i have the whole story written i just have to add details and type it up so just bear with me! 

Please Review!!! Please and thank you : )

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!


	3. Expelled!

**A/N:** OK here it is Chapter two. I hope you like it. : )

* * *

I couldn't believe this. I didn't do anything wrong there was no way I was going to be expelled. We walked through the ministry and we stopped at a giant door. I pushed the door open and walked in. There sat Cornelius Fudge in a giant chair in the middle of an enormous room. 

He began to speak, "Samantha Bechler. Do you agree that you performed that Taericulous charm in the presence of a muggle?"

"I performed the charm sir but there were no muggles around." I stated.

He just stared at me. "You dare lie to my face, and to top it off you dare to bring muggles into the ministry?"

I just stared at him, _muggles in the ministry? What is he talking about?_ I thought.

He pointed at Meagan, Natalie and Hannah and said, "These people you bring before me are muggles and I ask you to prove me otherwise"  
I turned slowly to Meagan and asked, "Meagan can you describe this room to me?" She stared at me like this was some sort of joke. Then she finally answered, "Well the room is gigantic and filled to the brim will seats." I turned to Fudge and smirked but he simply said, "Ask another question." I turned back to her and asked, "What color are Fudge's glasses?" She stared again then answered, "Silver and the lens is obviously clear." That would have been a fairly good answer except for the fact that Cornelius Fudge wasn't wearing any glasses. I stared at her and she began to look worried. "Meagan, are you a muggle?" I asked. "I- well its a long story but uh, yes." She answered.

Then about a million questions popped into my head._ How could she see where she was walking? How did she know where to sit on the train? Could she even see anything at all? Why did she lie to me?_ But I decided to go with "Can you even see anything here?" She looked down at the ground while she answered, "No. To be honest to me it seems as if were standing in a gigantic field." I gaped at her. "How did you even get here then if you couldn'twouldn't, coolant, could, count, coldest, Clint, shouldn't" / see anything?" "Well we watched where you guys walked and where you stepped so we just copied your footsteps and movements. It was rather hard but we managed." I turned my back to her and said, "Go home." Natalie stared at me then said, "We would but we cant see anything so we dint know where to go." Ginny sighed and said, "Ill take them to platform 9 3/4" 

I nodded and turned back to Fudge. "So now that we have that settled you an no longer deny performing underage wizardry in the presence of a muggle." He stated.

"May I say in my defense that i didn't know they were muggles at the time, and I was only casting the charm so that Fred and George wouldn't die." I told him.

"What? Why would they be dying?" He asked me.

"Well Harry cast the Leariculous charm on Fred and George and it was life threatening so I cast the Taericulous charm to save them." He stared and then shouted, "Harry Potter!" Harry took a step forward and stared up at Crouch. "Is it true that you performed the Leariculous charm while you were out of the school grounds?" He asked. "Yes sir." Said Harry. "Then I hear by expel you from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

I began to shake with fury. He couldn't just expel Harry just like that for something so stupid as performing a pranking charm. "You cant just expel him! He's Harry Potter! He has saved your sorry butt a great number of times and there is no doubt in my mind that he wont save you again you great git! Not that you deserve it!" I shouted at him. Fudge looked down at me, anger filling up in his eyes. "You dare talk to a minister that way!"

"I'll talk to the minister however I please!" I yelled in rage at him.

"You leave me no choice. Ms. Bechler I expel you from Hogwarts as well!"

And at that I turned on my heel and stormed out of the Ministry.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the next chapter will be up soon. 

Please Review!! Please and thank you : )


	4. The Plan

**A/N: **OK here it is Chapter 3.

Once again I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and any characters not found in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Me and Harry lay on the floor in Ron's living room staring at the sealing. We both were so angry that we didn't speak. 

Finally Harry said, "Thanks, for sticking up for me." "Anytime." I answered. "You know i've never been to a sorting except for my own. I actually thought I'd get to see one this time." He said. "I'm so sorry Harry" "It's ok, its not your fault." He told me. "I know." Was all we said. Then we both went back to not talking as we just stared in the silence.

"Sam!" A whisper broke the silence and I turned to see where the noise was coming from. In the fireplace I saw Alli's face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Trying to talk to you."

"Well what do you need to say." I asked.

"Can Harry hear me?"

"No."

"Good now Sam listen closely. you and Harry are in your fourth year at Hogwarts so this is the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Because of Harry's absence we are speeding up events that shouldn't happen until later on." She explained. "Also Harry is putting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in danger because 'Mad Eye Moody' is looking for Harry and when he realizes Harry isn't here he'll find him." I stared as realization hit me.

Alli's POV

"Ok does anyone have any ideas?" I asked. "If only there was a way to contact Harry and Sam and tell them to meet us here in Hogsmeade." Said Hermione. "yeah thats a good idea but we cant use floo Powder because Professor Snape confiscated all I had." I Said.

Suddenly I heard a giggle behind me. I whipped around to see Harry and Sam pulling off Harry's invisibility cloak. "Well," I said "This does make things a bit easier." "Harry!" Shouted Ron, "Don't do that. You scared me half to death." And we all began to laugh.

Sam's POV

"Harry!" Shouted Ron, "Don't do that. You scared me half to death." And we all began to laugh.  
Soon we made a plan to use a mind charm on Cornelius Fudge to get him to let us back into Hogwarts. When we arrived we realized that the Goblet of Fire had been taken down. I stared at Alli, "What now?" I asked her. "Oh! I have an idea!" She shouted.

Alli's POV

"Oh! I have an idea!" I shouted. All eyes turned to me.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Oh please Dumbledore. You see I was too scared to put my name into the Goblet but i've made my decision and i'd really like a chance to enter." I pleaded. Dumbledore looked at me and answered, "Well I suppose thats ok." I walked over to the Goblet and placed 'my' (Harry's) name into the Goblet.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review!! Please and Thank You!!!


	5. Potions Class

**A/N: **Ok this one is a little short guys sorry but ill have more up soon. : )

* * *

Alli's POV 

The first event was about to start in a couple of days. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sam were on their way to Hagrids house.  
As for me, being a seventh year, I was on my way to potions class. I was walking through the halls and I accidentally bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw Cedric Diggory staring down at me.

"Sorry," He said, "I wasn't looking where i was going."

"Oh, no it was my fault." I told him.

Then he smiled down at me and I took in how gorgeous he was. Then I couldn't help but smiling back. Then we both headed into the classroom. Before I sat down Professor Snape stopped us all.

"I am forced to rearrange your seating, due to the uncontrollable amount of talking that has been going on." He announced. Snape walked over to the front of the class and stopped at the first desk. Snape began to name off where people were to sit.

He stopped at one of the middle desk and said, "Cedric Diggory and Allison Ferris."

My heart jumped into my throat. I couldn't believe it, I was actually going to sit next to Cedric Diggory. We took our seats and I could feel my happy glow blinding everyone. I stared over at him through my hair and saw him smiling down at me. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest and I was hoping he couldn't hear it beat. Snape was called out of the room by Filch so the class was left alone. I was allowing my hair to become a curtain between the two of us.

Then he finally spoke, "Your name is Allison right" He asked.

"Ya," I said. "But I go by Alli."

"Alli, hmmm, thats a beautiful name." He said.

Then I smiled and my mouth went from ear to ear. I could help it, he was just so good looking. Then Snape came in and began to give us a lecture on the proper way to clean your cauldron.

Sam's POV

Harry, Hermione and I were on our way to the great hall. We had just visited Hagrid, but we got extremely bored because he kept telling us how overgrown rats were attacking his pumpkins. Thank goodness it was dinner, I was starving. I sat beside Fred Weasley as we were eating. As soon as Fred's butt hit his seat he began to grab all kinds of food and throw it on his plate. I looked up when Alli's arrived and saw her slowly walk over to the Hufflepuff table. My eyebrows pulled together as I watched her walk. Then I watched as she stopped behind Cedric Diggory. They talked for a second and much to my surprise she sat down beside him. I wasn't sure if we were aloud to sit at other house tables but no one was stopping her so _You Go Girl!_ I smiled and focused on eating.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok well how was it? Good, bad?? PLEASE review!!! 


End file.
